Cola de Hada
by Kumiko Kuran
Summary: Porque nadie dijo que fuese fácil estar en el gremio mas ruidoso de todo Fiore, sin embargo todos nuestros integrantes viven al máximo cada día sin importarles lo que suceda después. Ahora llegó el momento de apechugar con las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y de revelar los sentimientos escondidos entre nuestros magos favoritos...
1. Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!

-¡Natsu!- Una rubia llamaba al mago de fuego que se encontraba peleando.

-¡Un segundo Luce que termino con esto!-

-¡Ja! ¡Ni creas que vas a vencerme cabeza flama!- Le contestó el alquimista de hielo.

-¿¡Que dijiste hielito!?- Los gritos de ambos magos se escuchaban por todo el gremio.

Y como no, ambos siguieron luchando.

.

.

Los pasos de una persona se escuchaban por las silenciosas calles de Magnolia, una capa blanca con capucha tapaba su cuerpo y rostro, la persona caminaba con un rumbo en su cabeza, todo recto, mientras poco a poco iba escuchando el ruido del gremio des de afuera.

Paró, estaba delante de aquellas puertas firmes de madera, la única barrera que le impedía entrar, acercó una mano hasta la empuñadura, y sin temor y con una gran decisión abrió las puertas con fuerza y lentitud, mientras alzaba el rostro.

.

.

Las peleas cesaron y todos en el gremio se quedaron viendo a la figura tapada por una capa, la cual estaba parada sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Mirajane se le acercó con una sonrisa mientras portaba en las manos una bandeja con varias cervezas, inspeccionó a la figura y sin borrar la sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mirajane. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La persona se giró a mirarla, y la maga pudo sentir una potente energía emanar de ella y como la misteriosa persona la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

Sin dejar de sonreír mostrándole confianza dejo que la persona alzara una mano destapando la capucha.

Unos sedosos cabellos rubios blanquecinos cayeron en cascada, rozando la capa de la persona y su rostro. Unos ojos cautelosos, del color del oro, miraron a todos los integrantes, repasando a cada uno hasta volver a mirar a la maga albina.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko, Kumiko Eucliffe. Y estoy buscando al maestro Macarov.

Los presentes vieron a la joven muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados caminar junto a Mira hasta el despacho del maestro del gremio, y todos sin quitar sus caras de asombro al ver a la joven subir las escaleras con aquella mirada seria y desconfiada en su rostro.

Una vez entró al despacho y oyeron el "crack" que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, los magos se miraron empezando a hacer hipótesis sobre la chica que acababan de ver.

-Quizás conozca al mago de algo.

-O tal vez sea alguna periodista que quiera entrevistar al gremio.

-¿Pero que dicen? ¿No oyeron su apellido?- El mago de hielo los miró a todos rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo de misión.

-¿A qué te refieres Gray?

-Lucy, juraría haber escuchado ese apellido antes.

-Ahora que lo dices…- Erza se añadió a la conversación. –Yo también he oído ese apellido antes.

-¿A qué apellido se refieren?- Preguntó Natsu interrogatorio.

-Anda que eres tonto llamita.

-¿¡Quieres pelea de nuevo nudista!?

Ambos magos se prepararon en posición para pelear nuevamente hasta que…

-¡NO PELEEN!- La voz de Titania sonó firme y clara y ambos se congelaron en sus sitios.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde la puerta volvió a sonar, abriéndose, dejando paso al maestro a Mira y a la joven.

El silencio volvió a inundar todo el gremio y los magos esperaron a oír lo que el maestro tenía que decir.

-¡Atención mocosos! ¡Kumiko va a ser nuestra nueva integrante a partir de ahora! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo con una fiesta!

Y rompiendo el silencio con estallidos de alegría y gritos de juerga la nueva integrante vio como sus nuevos compañeros sonreían y festejaban.

-¿Cuál es tu magia Kumiko?- El mago de fuego no pudo aguantar para preguntar lo que muchos se estaban cuestionando.

-Y-Yo… soy una maga de luz, s-soy… una Dragon Slayer.

Y todos se quedaron mirando a la maga con sorpresa mientras sonreían y la alzaban al vuelo uniéndola a la fiesta.

.

.

El agua del grifo caía en la bañera llenándola hasta arriba, la bañera soltaba un poco de vapor, dando a entender que el agua estaba caliente.

La maga celestial se despojó de la toalla y se metió en ella mientras soltaba un gemido de satisfacción. Cogió geles de baño y empezó a untárselos por el cuerpo para después sumergirse en el agua al completo. Cogió champú y se frotó con esmero el cabello alisándoselo y quitándose los enredos, pera volver a sumergirse.

Un rato después salió de la ducha con la toalla tapándole lo justo y otra en el pelo. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que encontró fue al mago de fuego tumbado en su cama dormido, Happy a un lado en el mismo estado que él.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó al armario para sacar un camisón rosa pálido, se secó el cabello con la toalla y mirando al mago asegurándose de que este seguía dormido, con cautela, se quitó la toalla que tapaba su cuerpo.

Natsu abrió perezosamente los ojos al sentir el olor de Lucy cerca de él, miró hacia la ventana, abierta, tal y como la había dejado al entrar por ella. El cielo, oscuro con alguna estrella iluminado la noche. Y luego se giró para buscar a la maga celestial por la habitación.

Se quedó rígido, tal y como estaba en la cama, mirando la desnudez de su compañera y como cogía una bote aceite de vainilla y empezaba a untárselo por el cuerpo, las manos de la maga recorrían su cuerpo, por sus hombros hasta bajar a sus brazos, para luego seguir por su abdomen y subir hasta sus pechos.

Ahí Natsu sintió su miembro palpitar, y sin saber como el calor empezó a apoderarse de él, se sonrojó al punto, diciéndose que no estaba bien ver a su compañera y amiga de esa forma, pero algo dentro de él le obligaba a no apartar la vista y a seguir mirándola. Su cuerpo empezó a traicionarle al ver como pasaba sus manos por sus piernas hasta sus caderas, contempló el bonito culo que tenía y se puso más caliente y más nervioso, sintiendo su miembro palpitar y como empezaba a dolerle bajo los pantalones, la vio girarse, _¡Dios!_ Miró su intimidad desnuda, pensamientos impuros pasaron por su mente mientras recorría con una mirada voraz todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, diciéndose mentalmente que era de lo peor. Vio como pasaba sus braguitas por sus piernas hasta tapar su redondo culito y su bella intimidad. Y como se ponía el camisón des de arriba tapando el perfecto cuerpo que tenia.

Deseó con fuerza que el dolor bajo su pantalón disminuyera mientras la maga volvía al cuarto de baño a dejar las toallas. Cundo Lucy volvió se hizo el dormido. Sintió a la maga muy cerca suyo, y el miembro volvió a palpitarle. _Mierda_. Lucy se acercó a él y Natsu puedo oler perfectamente aquel embriagante olor a vainilla que tanto le gustaba de su amiga.

-Cundo duermes estas muy lindo.

Las palabras suaves de su Lucy fueron acompañadas por un beso en su mejilla que hizo que el Dragón Slayer abriese los ojos de golpe, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Lucy no se percató de nada, y tumbándose en la cama junto a su compañero sonrió con tristeza, lamentablemente el mago del que estaba enamorada solo la miraría como una amiga, nada más, pero al menos la quería y la protegía. Después de todo… Ambos estaban muy equivocados…

.

.

-¡Nee-san!- Los gritos de una peli azul se oían por todo el gremio.

-¿Wendy buscas a Kumiko-chan?- Levy se le acercó junto a su equipo que estaba lista para salir de misión.

-Sí, ¿La has visto?- Preguntó.

-Kumiko se fue de misión con Gajeel- Jet habló antes que Levy.

A consecuencia, Levy se sintió enrojecer, muy en el fondo le molestaba que Gajeel y Kumiko saliesen de misión juntos, pero luego recordó la razón por la que solían ir a las misiones acompañados. Ambos eran iguales de serios e indescifrables, solo que Kumiko era como un ángel tapado por el cuero negro y la katana.

-¿Todo bien Levy-chan?- Preguntaron sus compañeros.

-Sí, es solo que… -Negó con la cabeza. –No es nada, vámonos.

-¡Esta bien!- Respondieron sus compañeros. Y emprendieron la marcha a la ciudad donde se les requería.

Levy conocía muy bien a Kumiko, con el tiempo se habían logrado hacer amigas, la chica era tímida, tenía su misma edad y compartían las aficiones a la lectura. Sin embargo Kumiko era tímida, seria y cuando se requería agresiva. _Raro para una maga de luz._ Pero Gajeel era un misterio para ella, un misterio que deseaba conocer, y Kumiko era la única que se había acercado lo suficiente a él como para conocerle bien, o al menos llevarse bien con él. Se reprendió por estar celosa de una amiga suya y siguió su camino junto a sus compañeros. Lo que daría por estar en el lugar de Kumiko, por estar con Gajeel…

.

.

-¡Maldita sea!-

-¿Que ocurre Kumiko?- Una exeed blanca, miró a su compañera y amiga maldecir.

-He olvidado la espada en Fairy Hills, Yuki.

(Yuki, es la exeed de Kumiko, es una exeed con el pelaje blanco, porta la marca de Fairy Tail en negro en su espalda y sus ojos son de un bonito negro color obsidiana.)

-No podemos volver ahora- Habló Lily.

-Lo sé, tendré que usar mis poderes.

-Eres una Dragon Slayer, princesa. No debería molestarte usar tu magia.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!- Le gritó con la venita resaltando en su frente. – Y la razón por la que no me gusta usar mis poderes es porque me recuerdan a mi hermano. –Dijo mientras se colocaba bien el pelo.

-Patético- Obvió lo primero que Kumiko le había dicho.

-¡No lo es!

-Si de verdad le odias, no deberías dejar de usar tu magia, deberías demostrarle que eres mejor que él, usándola… –La miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos de dragón. –Contra él.

Kumiko sonrió de lado y siguieron caminado.

-¿Cuanto falta para los juegos mágicos?

-Tres meses.

-Ya han pasado seis meses des de mi llegada…

-Así es.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo.


	2. Que empiecen los Juegos!

¿Porque? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Porque?

El maestro había decidido hacer dos equipos de nuevo para los Juegos Mágicos. Fairy Tail A y Fairy Tail B.

Fairy Tail A constaba de: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gildarts y Elfman.

Y Fairy Tail B constaba de: Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Wendy y Kumiko.

Estaban perdidos, literalmente perdidos. A Kumiko no le hacía ni pizca de gracia luchar contra otros miembros, pero al parecer su magia había sido aceptada por la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis. Maldito fue el día en que descubrió el secreto del Lummen Historie, y en el que conoció a la primera. Al parecer el maestro vio mucho poder en su magia, y decidió presentarle a Mavis, bien, excepto por un pequeño e insignificante detalle. Ella era una maga de luz, bueno, mejor dicho, una Dragon Slayer de la luz. ¿¡Qué narices pintaba ella con Mavis!?

Nada, y el maestro le dio por mostrarle el secreto de Fairy Tail y presentarle a la maestra. Vale, se habían llevado muy bien las dos, de acuerdo, posiblemente tenían muchas cosas en común, ¡pero no había que olvidar que ella era un fantasma!

Le tenía mucho respeto a su maestro, pero empezaba a creer que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, preparada para salir junto a sus compañeros. Y como no tendría que tapar su rostro para que nadie supiera quién era. Por suerte no mencionarían su apellido, porque si no todo se iba a la mierda.

Las vestimentas eran las mismas que las del año anterior, solo que Wendy portaba un bonito vestido negro, mallas blancas y zapatos negros elegantes, y ella llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de manga larga negra, destapando sus hombros y botas altas, como no, negras. La katana en al cadera. Usaba una capa con capucha negra y unos guantes de cuero grises. De esa forma nadie podría verle. Había atado el cabello de su hermanita en dos moños muy bonitos, ya que con su cabello corto poco podía hacer ahora, y ella se había trenzado su largo cabello.

-¿Lista Wendy?- Miró a su hermanita que estaba hecha un matojo de nervios, igual ella no sería la única nerviosa.

Wendy tampoco quería luchar, ella quería quedarse animando a sus compañeros, pero vete tú a saber porque, el maestro había decidido que todos los Dragon Slayer participarían. Y al haberse convertido Wendy en una maga muy poderosa ese año le había tocado participar. _¡Viva!. _No si más suerte no le podía haber tocado.

Miraba de un lado a otro esperanzada, lo que ella quería era ver a Doranbolt y pasar un tiempo con él, pero participando en los juegos iba a tener muy poco tiempo para hablar, y seguramente el tendría que vigilar a todos los gremios lo cual hacia que ninguno de los dos pudiera verse. _Pues qué bien_. Después de hablar con su hermana mayor sobre los juegos, ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que no les hacía gracia participar, cada una por razones distintas que no se habían contado, eran hermanas y sus razones demasiado privadas. Pero en algo coincidían: No querían decepcionar a sus compañeros y amigos, y estaban seguras de que ambas iban a hacerlo.

Dejando atrás el miedo a decepcionarlos se volvió a centrar en Doranbolt, algo no andaba normal en ella, se habían estado hablando por cartas después de lo de Tártaros. Ella había crecido y madurado, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la mirase como una mujer, y no como la niña que había sido antes. Si, algo andaba muy mal en ella.

-Chicas nos toca salir.

La voz de Laxus hizo que ambas jóvenes salieran de sus cavilaciones para ponerse en marcha, estaban a punto de salir y Wendy vio como su hermana se colocaba la capucha, torciendo el gesto, preguntándose el porqué lo haría, pues Kumiko no le había contado nada sobre aquel supuesto hermano, así que pensó que él debía de ser la causa de la capa, y muy equivocada tampoco estaba…

.

.

Erza miraba el cielo azul, buscaba algo en las gradas, algo que sabía que no encontraría. Pero que deseaba con todas su fuerzas encontrar. Agachó la cabeza, estaba siendo estúpida, a pesar de haberse prometido que se olvidarían estaba incumpliendo esa promesa, pero era muy difícil olvidarle, después de todo, ella sería la única que no podría cumplir su promesa. Pues Jellal tenía demasiados problemas como para parase a pensar en el amor.

-¿Erza estas bien?

La voz de Natsu hizo que se viera ridícula y se giró a mirarle con una sonrisa asintiendo.

Aun que el mago de fuego no parecía muy convencido de ello, le permitió el beneficio de la duda, el ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar. Miró arriba, buscando entre los compañeros de su gremio a cierta maga rubia de ojos chocolate. Allí estaba, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro gritando su nombre y aplaudiendo junto a los demás. Sonrió, una sonrisa boba de enamorado. Ganasen o perdiesen, esta vez no se trataba de luchar por el gremio, iba a luchar por su maga celestial, iba a demostrarle su fuerza, como le enseñó Igneel, iba a pelear para que Lucy, su Lucy viese lo fuerte que era, para poder volver a oír su nombre salir de esos labios mientras sonreía.

.

.

Lucy miraba a Natsu des de arriba mientras gritaba y aplaudía a su gremio, sus ojos se encontraron y después de ver aquella sonrisa pensó en que tal vez estaba en un sueño o en uno de sus cuentos. Parecía como si le sonriera a ella, aun que era remotamente imposible, aun así le gustó aquella bonita sonrisa, y ella se le quedó viendo con la misma sonrisa de niña enamorada.

-¡Lu-chan son Fairy Tail B!- A su lado Levy la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras aplaudían al segundo equipo de Fairy Tail.

Escuchó como la primera maestra gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Kumiko, que gracioso que se llevasen tan bien. Se fijó en que Levy no dejaba de mirar al mago de hierro y eso le causó gracia, después de todo ambas estaban loquitas por unos Dragon Slayers.

.

.

-Rogue-sama ¡las reformas de los Juegos Mágicos son increíbles!- Yukino miraba el centro de la arena maravillada, sin duda después del ataque de los dragones habían hecho un gran trabajo reparándolo.

-Yukino recuerda que este año debemos ganar a Fairy Tail. Necesito que des tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Sí, ¡Minerva-sama!

Rogue contempló a ambas mujeres y lo bien que se llevaban, y luego miró hacia arriba buscando a su gremio, allí se encontraba Sting inspeccionándolo todo, sin duda aquel año sería diferente, para empezar porque su compañero ya no lucharía con ellos.

Un olor familiar se coló por sus fosas nasales y giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Gajeel hablando con una figura encapuchada. Aquel no era el olor de Gajeel, ese olor provenía de la persona tapada por la capa. Era un olor muy parecido al de su compañero Sting, miró hacia arriba buscándolo, y se dio cuenta de que este miraba al mismo ángulo, el también se habría dado cuenta.

.

.

El Hidden volvía a ser la primera prueba la cual le acompañarían las competiciones, las pruebas por lo que había oído eran exactamente las mismas, así que no sería muy difícil deducir quien participaría en cada prueba, los mismos gremios del último año habían sido los que ahora participaban, lo único malo es que Raven Tail también participaba.

Para el Hidden Gray había salido representando a Fairy Tail A, Rufus representaba a Sabertooth, Eve a Blue Pegasus, Milliana a Mermaid Heels… Y ahora les tocaba decidir quién iría.

Wendy, como que no, perder a una importante compañera en un juego en el que Rufus tenía la victoria asegurada no les apetecía mucho. Sin embargo el olfato de un Dragon Slayer seria prefecto para adivinar quién era el verdadero. Lo cual les dejaba a Laxus, Gajeel o ella misma. Laxus no, demasiado importante como para exponerlo a todos los gremios, valía mejor guardar su fuerza e impresionarles con sus nuevas técnicas. Gajeel, posiblemente el podría hacerlo, pero al ser Kumiko la maga de luz ella podría contrarrestar la magia de Rufus. Madre mía, su mente era un completo rompecabezas…

Gajeel vio como se destrozaba el cerebro pensando en quien era mejor para aquella prueba, sin duda él era de otro tipo, él no se pensaba las cosas tan solo las hacía, mientras que ella se parecía más a Levy… Bah, ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Empezó a caminar acercándose a los participantes de aquella prueba, enviando una rápida mirada Rogue, sonriendo de lado al ver que él también le miraba.

-¿Tu participaras en esta prueba?

-Así es.

-Creí que participaría otra persona.

-¿Algún problema con eso Ry…?- Estaba a punto de llamarle por su antiguo nombre cuando escuchó una voz de lejos.

-¿Gajeel estás seguro?- La voz de Kumiko sonó grave, eso le causó gracia, ni siquiera dejaría que escuchasen su verdadera voz.

-Giji, por su puesto.

Kumiko asintió y dejó que Gajeel siquiera avanzando hasta salir en la lacrima visión como el próximo participante. Se giró pero por error chocó contra algo, o más bien dicho, alguien.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón!- Puso voz de chico adrede, tapada por la capa e incluso con los guantes podía hacerse pasar por uno, habían cambiado su nombre a Kumi, lo cual haría que realmente pensaran que era un chico.

Miró hacia arriba y se topó con una mirada rojiza, sin saber porque se sonrojó. Se cogió la punta de la capucha y se la bajó mas para tapar su rostro mientras volteaba al mago de las sombras que lo miraba extrañado y sorprendido.

Rogue se quedó paralizado cuando le vio, sin duda aquel personaje era un chico, su voz sonaba como tal, y aparentaba serlo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el olor, olía muy parecido a su compañero Sting, demasiado incluso, y que el supiera Sting no tenía ningún hermano.

.

.

Lo habían logrado, a medias. Wendy miraba a Gajeel y Gray, habían quedado segundos y terceros respectivamente, como no, Rufus había ganado la primera prueba, pero Fairy Tail había aguantado y luchado por los segundos puestos. Wendy los miró una última vez para luego mirar a su hermana que miraba en un punto fijo arriba donde se encontraban los integrantes de cada gremio, siguió la vista hasta el gremio de Sabertooth y vio que la persona que su hermana miraba fijamente era nada más y nada menos que el maestro del gremio, Sting. Bajo la capucha pudo ver los ojos de ira de Kumiko, los labios ligeramente apretados y aquella furia que emanaba de ella. Había algo que su hermana no le había contado.

-¿Nee-san ocurre algo?

Kumiko se giró para mirarla.

-No te preocupes Wendy, no es nada- Y le sonrió.

Wendy miró a Mira la cual también estaba preocupada por la maga de luz, la albina le sonrió des de lejos y volvió la vista a los participantes, Wendy pudo ver como Gajeel se acercaba junto a ellos y como los altavoces anunciaban las batallas. Entonces fue cuando le vio, allí estaba, Doranbolt, en las gradas junto a su compañero, mirándola y sonriéndole, se sonrojó y agachó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle, le había visto, estaba feliz.


	3. Minerva vs Kumiko

Gritos y alaridos se escuchaban por toda la arena, mientras Kumiko, o más bien dicho Kumi miraba a Minerva, su contrincante de Sabertooth.

Esta tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, ni una pizca de miedo en los ojos, y una de las manos alzadas creando una burbuja mágica.

-Te propongo un trato Kumi Hikari- Kumi sonrió al oír aquel apellido, fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la hora de escribir su nombre al completo, y afortunadamente al maestro le pareció bien que mintiese. _Maestro eres increíble._ –Me interesa saber quién hay detrás de esa capa, así que si yo gano, tú dejaras que yo y todos los demás presentes te veamos el rostro.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo gano?- Kumi volvió a utilizar aquella voz grave.

Una sonrisa cínica se marcó en el rostro de Minerva, mientras Kumi intentaba buscar sus puntos flacos antes de la batalla. _Puede que su problema este en el ego que tiene…_

.

.

-Sting- Rogue llamó a su compañero que miraba fijamente la arena des de arriba, apoyando los brazos en el mármol.

-¿Que sucede Rogue?

-Ese chico… Olía…

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué haremos Sting-sama?- Yukino se había enterado por Rogue y él mismo que ahora se lo contaban todo a la maga, bueno casi todo.

-Si Minerva gana, sabré quien es.

Yukino y Rogue compartieron una mirada de preocupación para luego volver a mirar a la arena.

-Oye Rogue, ¿ese no es el chico con el que te habías chocado antes?- Rufus empezó otro tipo de conversación.

-Cierto, ¿no te habías sonrojado?

Rogue palideció. _Maldito Orga._

Sting lo miró a punto de carcajearse mientras se intentaba reprimir.

-¿¡A que viene eso ahora!?- Les gritó a sus dos compañeros que estaban a punto de echarse a reír.

Yukino se acercó cautelosa hacia Sting que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de la risa.

-Sting-sama, ¿usted no creerá que Rogue-sama es…?

Sting no aguantó más y empezó a reír sin parar mientras se le escapaba alguna que otra lagrimilla.

-¡Yukino!- Rogue estaba que echaba humos, a punto de matar a su compañera.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque nunca se acercaba a ninguna chica!- Rogue se giró hacia Sting con una mirada que decía. _Estas muerto._

-Bueno siempre quise tener un amigo gay- Yukino sonrió mientras intentaba esquivar las miradas asesinas de Rogue.

A eso le siguieron mas bromas, ganándose todo el equipo amenazas silenciosas a muerte por parte del mata dragones de las sombras.

.

.

-Si ganas, me convertiré en tu sirviente- Minerva se carcajeó.

-Hecho.

El sonido que daba comienzo al combate empezó y Minerva lanzó su primer ataque contra Kumi, este solo la esquivó alzándose y volviendo al suelo, recordando todas las veces que había entrenado con Erza. _Si Erza pudo vencerte, yo también podré, o al menos lo intentaré._

Otro ataque por parte de Minerva hacia Kumi, que desafortunadamente no pudo esquivar con rapidez. Su brazo había sido dañado, y a causa de eso la paciencia se le agotaba, debía mantenerse tranquila, si no todo se iría al traste y perdería.

Otro ataque, esta vez a la pierna, se agachó a mirar cómo estaba pero vio como iba a ser impactada por uno que iría directa hacia el pecho. Esquivó como pudo cayendo de rodillas a un lado. Se levantó y miró a su contrincante.

Minerva atacaba sin usar toda su magia, no tenía sentido usarla al completo contra alguien tan débil, por lo que había escuchado ella tan solo sabía usar la katana y ni siquiera la había sacado de su vaina para combatir, la batalla estaba ganada.

-¡Tu no eres más que un plebeyo, tu poder no se compara al de alguien de la realeza!

Si quería enfurecerla lo estaba logrando, Kumi no había encontrado nada, ningún punto flaco ni ninguna debilidad. Nada, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Un ataque más bastó para que se retirara hacia atrás y sacase la espada de su vaina, pero Minerva fue más rápida que ella y con un hechizo la tiró de su mano, lanzándola demasiado lejos para que ella la alcanzara. _Mierda._ Esquivó el siguiente ataque y se fue directa a la izquierda persiguiendo la espada que Minerva no paraba de apartar de ella. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de cogerla, Minerva le lanzó un hechizo que la estampó contra el muro, dejando grietas.

-Ya me cansé, es hora de terminar con esto.

Concentró casi toda su magia en Kumi y disparó hacia él, un ataque así no podría hacer que se levantara después, y ya tendría el combate ganado.

Kumi sabía que estaba perdida, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a alcanzar la espada pero el ataque la dejaría sin fuerzas si no hacía algo, ya. Miró a Gajeel, este asintió, después al maestro y vio como sonreía muy abiertamente. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Rugido del dragón blanco!

Sting se paró al oír lo que Kumi acababa de gritar, Rogue y Yukino estaban a su lado con cara de no entender nada, igual de sorprendidos que él.

Kumi cogió la katana por el filo, cortándose. Se quitó el guante de cuero dejando ver un gran corte por el cual no paraba de brotar sangre.

Minerva vio como su ataque era reducido y con enfado volvió a dirigir su magia hacia Kumi. Pero ella lo esquivó convirtiéndose en un haz de luz, y se materializó hasta el otro extremo.

-Arte secreto del dragón blanco…- Dijo esto en un susurro. – ¡Luz sagrada!

Sting palideció, solo había una persona en el mundo que pudiera ejecutar esa técnica.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y sus garras se alargaron volviéndose blancas mientras las marcas características de un dragón se formaban en su cuerpo a través de la capa.

Minerva recibió todo el impacto y cayó al suelo, demasiado débil. La batalla había llegado a su fin y ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Había vuelto a perder un combate.

Kumi se acercó poco a poco hasta quedarse en frente de Minerva, esta arrodillada la miró mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Kumi extendió su mano hacia ella, y Minerva creyendo que la atacaría se tapó el rostro, mayor fue la sorpresa para ambos gremios contrincantes el ver como Kumiko tendía la mano a su rival para ayudarla a levantarse.

Minerva aceptó y quedó de pie junto a ella sosteniéndole la mano.

-¿Q-Quien eres?

Kumi se quitó la capucha dejando ver sus ojos y su cabello que caía en trenza.

La imagen de una joven de ojos dorado y cabellos rubios casi blancos, con una mirada tranquila y serena y una bella sonrisa en los labios pudo verse por toda la arena y a través de las lacrimas.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko Eucliffe, y soy una Dragon Slayer de la luz.

.

.

-No puede ser - Era imposible, no podía ser ella, ¿verdad? Teóricamente su hermana estaba muerta, pero ella olía casi como él, y se parecía a él, y usaba la misma magia que él…

Su hermana había estado siempre ante sus ojos y él nunca lo había visto.


	4. Te odio!

_Quizás en otra vida…_

_Quizás en otro lugar…_

_Tú y yo hubiésemos podido ser hermanos,_

_Pero no en este mundo…_

_Tal vez hace tiempo pude llegar a quererte…_

_Pero eso fue antes… _

_De que me traicionaras…_

Kumiko volvió junto a su equipo, miró a Wendy la cual seguía mirándola, preocupada y a punto de estallar en lágrimas, debía de verse horrible, estaba hecha un desastre con moretones y heridas, y aquel corte que parecía no querer cerrarse en su mano.

-¿Nee-san te encuentras bien?

-No tienes que preocuparte Wendy, sigo de una pieza.

Wendy sonrió y acompañó a Kumiko a la enfermería donde Porlyusika las esperaba.

.

.

Después de largas batallas entre los demás gremios Fairy Tail se había tomado un descanso, algunos habían ido al enorme lugar en las afueras de la ciudad donde ahora se hospedaban, otros habían preferido ir al antiguo bar de hacia un año y otros daban vueltas por la ciudad. Mientras que Lisanna había sido literalmente arrastrada por su compañero Natsu hasta las afueras.

-¡Natsuuu! ¿Me puedes explicar porque me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Y dónde está Happy?- La maga llevaba minutos quejándose, vamos lo que había durado todo el recorrido en el que Natsu se la había llevado a rastras cuando Lisanna estaba hablando tan tranquilamente con su hermana.

-No puede enterarse.

-¿No puede enterarse de qué? Vamos Natsu ¿qué pasa?

-Pues yo… no lo sé.

-¿Me arrastras hasta aquí para decirme que no sabes lo que te pasa?- Lisanna estaba más confundida y su tono mostraba un poco de enfado.

-Es que yo…

-Natsu somos amigos puedes contarme lo que sea- Apoyó una mano en el hombro del mata dragones preocupándose por su comportamiento.

-No sé qué me pasa pero… Cada vez que estoy con Lucy me pongo nervioso y siempre tengo ganas de verla y…

-Natsu.

-Y siempre que alguien se le acerca siento ganas de partirle la cara…

-Natsu.

-No me malinterpretes contigo pasa igual, pero tu eres como mi hermana y Lucy, bueno… A ella no la veo como una hermana…

-Natsu- La maga hacia intentos en vano de llamarlo.

-Y una noche la vi desnuda y… bueno… mi…ehem… mi "amiguito"…

-Natsu…- Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.- ¿¡Espera que!?

Natsu paró la charla y la miró extrañado, ¿en todo el rato no le había escuchado? Vio como Lisanna le miraba entre sorprendida y enfadada. Un momento, ¿porque se enfadad si se estaba sincerando? Si era lo que ella le había pedido.

-¿No me has escuchado?- Preguntó el mago de fuego.

-¡Por supuesto que te he escuchado! ¡Espiar a la gente mientras se cambia está muy mal!- Le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿¡Como se te ocurre ver a Lucy desnuda!? ¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡N-No es lo que crees Lisanna yo p-puedo explicarlo!

-¡Pues explícamelo!

-Happy y yo estábamos durmiendo y cuando me desperté la vi desnuda, pero ella no me vio.

-Claro, y como es tan normal ir a dormir a las casas de los demás…

-Me alegra que lo entiendas- Lisanna se abofeteó al ver que Natsu no pillaba el sarcasmo.

-Entonces… ¿Tú sabes lo que me pasa?

-Estas enamorado de Lucy, Natsu.

-¿Enamorado?- Con la cara que puso Natsu, parecía que Lisanna le estuviera contando que era un alíen rosa con tres cabezas.

-Así es, es lo que sientes cuando quieres mucho a una persona y no puedes vivir sin ella. Creo que de pequeños me contaste que los dragones solo podían enamorarse una vez o algo así…- Lisanna intentaba recordar aquella vieja conversación que tuvieron de niños.

Y fue cuando Natsu recordó lo que Igneel le había contado, malditos fuesen los dragones y su manía de enamorarse una vez en la vida. No estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Lucy, es más, creía que Lisanna deliraba, pero lo que si sabía, es que si había encontrado compañera lo tenía jodido, muy jodido.

.

.

Lucy caminaba junto a Levy por las calles de la ciudad, buscaban alguna biblioteca donde pudiesen encontrar el libro que llevaban semanas buscando. Se pararon delante de una biblioteca la cual se llamaba _Secrets of Magic. _Y entraron a mirar. Había todo tipos de libros, la biblioteca no era muy grande pero los libros eran impresionantes, sin duda aquel lugar era un sitio increíble.

-¡Lu-chan lo encontré!- Levy gritó des de una de las secciones, el libro que buscaban estaba allí.

No era un libro muy interesante para mucha gente, la historia trataba sobre un dragón y una princesa, la cual había hecho un juramento con el dios del fuego, el Fénix, y cuando el dragón se enteró ambas criaturas luchaban por tener a la joven, el dragón por amor y el fénix por posesión. El libro se llamaba _Love or Possession. _Y ambas estaban muy interesadas en aquel libro, además sabían que Kumiko también quería leer esa historia así que cuando regresaran al hotel le propondrían leerla juntas.

Pagaron el libro y se despidieron, por el camino compraron unas bonitas flores, Tres hermosos claveles, uno rosa para Lucy, otro blanco para Levy, y el tercero rojo para Kumiko. Sabían que después del golpe de valor que acababa de hacer en los juegos necesitaría apoyo y consuelo de sus amigas, el único problema es que no tenían ni idea de donde estaba.

-¿Levy-chan, no has hablado con Gajeel para saber donde esta Kumiko-chan?

-Dice que no ha visto a Ku-chan por ninguna parte.

Ambas divisaron unas siluetas se acercaban corriendo hacia ellas.

-¿Lu-chan ellos no son de Saber?

-¡Sí! ¡Son Sting, Rogue y Yukino!

-¡Lucy-sama!- Una vez el grupo llegó hasta ellas, Yukino se lanzó a saludar a su amiga, para después abrazar también a Levy.

-¿Yukino qué pasa? ¿Porque estáis corriendo?- Lucy la miraba mientras esta intentaba coger aire.

-Buscamos a la hermana de Sting-sama pero no la hemos visto por ninguna parte.

Levy y Lucy callaron de inmediato, se suponía que a ellos eran a quienes no podían decirles donde se encontraba Kumiko aun que ni siquiera ellas lo sabían.

-¿Saben dónde puede estar?- Sting se adelantó a Yukino para hablar, estaba muy nerviosos, quería encontrarla y no quería esperar. –Después de los Juegos ha desaparecido, no la hemos visto.

-P-Pues la verdad…- Levy estaba a punto de hablar hasta que escucharon unas voces muy conocidas acercarse a sus espaldas.

-Nee-san, la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

-Tranquila Wendy, ya te dije que estaba bien- Kumiko se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba su mano vendada. –No creí que sangraría tanto.

-Nos preocupaste mucho, pensábamos que Minerva iba a hacerte daño- Charle habló mirando la herida vendada.

-¿Por cierto la has vuelto a ver? Que yo sepa te debe algo- Y Yuki no faltó en la conversación.

Levy y Lucy se giraron a mirar a las chicas que acababan de llegar, hacían señas a Kumiko para que escapara diciéndole que Sting estaba allí, pero ella se las quedaba mirando con cara rara. _¿Qué narices les pasa?_

-¿Kumiko?

La maga de luz reaccionó y pegó un pequeño salto al oír aquella voz. Dios, ¡tenía que salir de allí ya! Miró a diferentes lados buscando una salida posible. ¡Bingo! Agarró a Wendy por un brazo y a Yuki por su pequeña patita y se las llevó a rastras con una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer! ¡Nos vemos!- Y salió pitando de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta.

.

.

Kumiko miraba la noche des del pequeño salón donde ya muchos se habían ido a dormir a las habitaciones, su pijama azul celeste de seda le iba como dedillo al guante, pero al ser de tirantes y pantalón corto tuvo que ponerse la pequeña bata blanca para no resfriarse con el viento que hacía aquel día.

La noche era estrellada, la luna menguante iluminaba su cabello dándole un hermoso color blanco. Se apartó del balcón y se fue hacia el salón donde el equipo de Erza junto con Levy, Gajeel y Mira seguían hablando mientras la ultima les daba un vaso de leche a las magas de estaban leyendo el libro que habían comprado. Su equipo en los juegos estaba un poco apartado en una de las mesas, hablando sobre la competición de mañana, y el equipo de Fairy Tail A estaban con ellos conversando sobre las pruebas que tendrían que realizar y, quienes serian los mejores para cada una.

Dio una rápida mirada a todos los presentes y sonrió. De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia los presentes de Sabertooth. Kumiko apretó los puños y se acercó a ellos, buscando a Sting con la mirada y relajándose un poco al no encontrarlo. Erza se levantó de la mesa y se acercó un poco hasta los recién llegados viendo como Minerva saludaba a Kumiko con una reverencia.

-Kumiko-sama, por lo prometido, yo te serviré durante la estadía en la ciudad y el tiempo que duren los juegos.

La mencionada se sorprendió y miró a Minerva como esperaba una contestación.

-No es necesario que hagas nada de esto.

-Yo cumplo mis promesas. –Kumiko aceptó sabiendo le costaría lo suya hacer entender a aquella mujer que no quería que cumpliera el trato.

-Hemos venido a llevarte con el maestro Sting- Rufus habló adelantándose un poco.

-No.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperábamos.

Reconoció a los magos que había allí, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Yukino y Rogue. Al parecer su hermano había enviado a sus compañeros a buscarla, como si el fuese demasiado importante como para moverse y hablar con ella.

_Si te paras a pensar ya lo intentó, pero tu escapaste como cobarde así que ahora no lo critiques a él._

Maldita subconsciencia, los miró a todos repasándolos con la mirada, eran estúpidos si creían que ella iba a seguirles hasta el lugar donde Sabertooth se hospedaba para hablar con el hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo.

-No pienso acompañaros, no quiero ver a Sting, ni quiero saber nada sobre él, esa es mi respuesta.- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. –Habéis echo una estupidez al venir hasta aquí.

-¿Hika-chan, que modales son esos?- Sting la miraba con una sonrisa sacarona, mientras que había dado un paso al frente extendiendo un poco sus brazos.

Kumiko paró al instante, se giró hacia Sting y lo miró directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que siempre la miraban con calidez, volvían a hacerlo solo que ahora tenían un toque más adulto. El niño de antaño había desaparecido para dar a paso a un hombre, de pelo como el suyo y ojos celestes, aquella cicatriz en la ceja que ella le provocó y aquel pendiente izquierdo, el cual ella poseía el par derecho, regalo de su padre, su padre…

Las lágrimas que la traicionaban con salir se hicieron una extraña mezcla de alegría, tristeza y furia. Giró sobre sus talones y fue directa hacia Sting, todos la miraron a la espera de cómo reaccionaría, aun que Gajeel ya se esperaba lo que haría.

Sting sintió una mano firme contra su mejilla, y se sorprendió al ver a Kumiko abofetearle. Los ojos de su hermana denotaban la furia que sentía en ese momento, aquella imagen no le recordaba para nada a la pequeña niña tierna y adorable con la que había crecido.

-No-vuelvas-a-llamarme-así-jamás- Sting vio como se daba la vuelta, no entendía el comportamiento de Kumiko.

-¿Hika-chan que te…?- Calló al ver su expresión, en su mirada habitaba la ira, el dolor y el rencor, hacia él.- ¿…Ocurre?

Kumiko bajó la mirada intentando oprimir las lágrimas, ¿como no podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podía su hermano mentirle?

-¿¡Te crees que no lo sé!?- Su gritó alarmó a los demás miembros.

-¡Kumiko tranquilízate!- Erza se acercó para agarrarla del brazo pero ella se libero y dio un paso hasta su hermano.

-¡Tu mataste a nuestro padre!- Gritó con toda su furia, mientras Erza intentaba calmarla. – ¡Y eso nunca te lo perdonaré!

Kumiko salió corriendo de allí, mientras sus lágrimas caían y ella se tapaba la boca para no soltar más palabras.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, ninguno sabía porque Kumiko odiaba a su hermano, nunca se lo contó, tan solo les dijo que si lo veían nunca le hablasen de ella, pero ahora sabían el porqué le odiaba, o al menos lo sabían entre líneas, porque la única persona, o mejor dicho exeed que conocía toda la historia, había presenciado la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Charle la miró y en un susurro, para que nadie las escuchara, le habló.

-Tu sabias sobre eso, ¿verdad?- Yuki asintió.

-Así es.

_Quizás en otra vida…_

_Quizás en otro lugar…_

_Ella habría cambiado,_

_Quizás si la hubieses buscado,_

_Si no la hubieras engañado…_

_Ella te habría perdonado…_


	5. La Verdad se Revela

Narrado des de Yuki:

_Kumiko encontró mi huevo cuando ella tenía 9 años. Estaba sola por lo que me contó, primero creyó que el huevo de donde provenía era un cascarón, cuando nací se dio cuenta de que era un gato, mejor dicho exeed. Me contó que nací cuando hacía mucho frio, y que por eso me llamó Yuki, que significaba nieve. Ella misma me hizo la falda y el lazo, diciéndome que el negro me quedaba bien lindo, me contó todo sobre el mundo en el que había nacido y siempre fue muy dulce con migo. Me contó que su padre era un dragón, que nunca había vivido mucho tiempo con los humanos pero que en verdad quería ver el mundo. Al principio no le creí._

_-Tu padre no pudo ser un dragón, tú eres una humana._

_-Según mi padre soy una Dragon Slayer, además el sí que es mi padre, solo que es mi padre ad-dob…_

_-Adoptivo._

_-¡Eso!_

_Entonces pensé, que Kumiko era muy ingenua._

_-Ya lo verás cuando le conozcas es muy amable, cuando se trata de enseñar es muy severo pero le quiero mucho. ¡Ah! Y también te presentaré a mi hermano es muy lindo y es el mejor hermano del mundo._

_-Kumiko…_

_-Hikari._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mi hermano siempre me llama Hikari. Tú también puedes llamarme así._

_-Está bien, Hikari, por lo que me has contado te perdiste…_

_-Así es._

_-¿Entonces como vamos a encontrarles?_

_-Pues… Ahora que lo dices… No lo sé._

_Y un poco tonta._

_Kumiko me explicó que se alejó demasiado del bosque donde vivíais, entonces se perdió y cayó inconsciente. Alguien la encontró y creyendo que estaba sola la llevó hasta la ciudad. Cuando ella despertó no recordaba nada, solo sabía que tenía que volver con su padre y con su hermano, poco a poco fue recuperando algunos recuerdos pero poca cosa. A veces por las noches tenia sueños extraños, al principio creí que eran pesadillas, hasta que escuchando comprendí que su padre intentaba hablar con ella mediante sueños, tardamos mucho en regresar hasta su hogar, siempre estuve cuidando de ella, cuidaba de que comiera, de que no se lastimara, e incluso de que no se forzara a caminar si se sentía cansada, pero fue ella quien siempre me protegió a mí._

_Al final logramos llegar, perdiéndonos encontramos el lugar, tardamos semanas en encontrarlo estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad, demasiado lejos de todo. Entonces creí lo que Kumiko me dijo, en una cascada habitaba un dragón que parecía dormido, Kumiko fue corriendo mientras sonreía de alegría._

_-¡Papá! ¡Ya regresé! ¿Dónde está Onii-sama?_

_Intentó despertarlo por todos los medios pero no logró nada._

_-¿Papá? Papá despierta…_

_-Hikari…_

_-¡Papá! ¡Papá despierta!_

_Empezó a llorar, no paraba de llamarlo una y otra vez, pero sabía que nada funcionaria. Su padre no estaba dormido, estaba muerto._

_-Hikari yo… Lo siento._

_-¿Donde está Onii-sama?_

_-Hikari…_

_Pasó el tiempo y vivimos juntas en el poblado de aquel bosque. Algo parecido a lo que tú y Wendy hicieron. La anciana nos acogió encantada y nos llevamos muy bien con todos los de allí, eran buena gente y les queríamos, pero Kumiko siempre se sintió sola, a pesar de estar bien allí ella intentó por todos su medios encontrar a su hermano, pero nunca lo logró. Hasta que un día la anciana nos dijo que se hablaban de dos niños los cuales poseían magia mata dragones. Nos despedimos de ellos y agradecimos el que nos hubiesen cuidado por aquellos 5 largos años. Fuimos a aquella ciudad, fuimos a Sabertooth, y le encontramos, encontramos a su hermano._

_-¡Onii-sama! ¡Es el!_

_-Se parece a ti._

_-¡Esta vivo, Onii…!_

_Pero les oímos, escuchamos como aquellos niños presumían de haber matado a unos dragones, como contaban que para ser un verdadero Dragon Slayer debías matar a tu padre, a quien te entrenó. En lugar de ir corriendo tras él, escuchó todo el relato, mientras veía como lloraba una y otra vez, mientras sus lágrimas manchaban el suelo, ella escuchó todo, hasta que no pudo más y se marchó. En ese momento algo en ella cambió, su visión de ver las cosas dejó de ser color de rosa, porque la persona que más quería en el mundo la había traicionado, y ni si quiera la había buscado. Des de ese día Kumiko vio a Sting como un cobarde, un traidor, dejó de verlo como su hermano. Aun que a pesar de todo, creo que Kumiko sigue queriéndole._

Fin de la narración.

Charle escuchó cada detalle, cada palabra que Yuki le había contado, el pasado de Kumiko era triste, porque aquellos a los que mas amó le traicionaron o la engañaron, ahora entendía porque en su llegada había sido tan fría.

-Pero en Fairy Tail…

-Encontró la familia que siempre necesitó.- Yuki habló más bajo. – A pesar de ser su amiga, yo nunca pude ayudarla, siempre fue ella quien me ayudó a mí, nunca hice nada por ella, siempre la vi llorar, la vi lastimarse, y aun así ella sonreía después. Aquella vez, no sonrió.

Charle le puso una patita en su hombro en señal de consuelo, la abrazó y volvió a mirarla.

-Sentimos haber sido tan frías al principio…

-No te preocupes Yuki, siempre nos tendréis a Wendy, a mí y a Fairy Tail.

.

.

Kumiko lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Wendy, la cual también soltaba algunas lágrimas, su hermana había sufrido y ella tan tranquila. Después de lo que le había contado Kumiko no supo que mas hacer excepto abrazarla. Puede que Fairy Tail se llevase bien con Sabertooth, pero el mismísimo maestro había herido a uno de sus compañeros y eso era algo difícil de perdonar.

-Siempre nos tendrás a tu lado, nee-san, a Charle, a mí y a todo Fairy Tail.

-Arigato Wendy- Se frotó la mano por los ojos mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

Después de todo, llorar, no era tan malo como Kumiko creía…


	6. Sting vs Hikari

La batalla final había llegado, después de que los gremios terminasen en sus posiciones y extrañamente Raven Tail no hiciera nada malvado, el último día de los juegos había llegado. Al parecer anunciaron que los Juegos Mágicos dejarían de celebrarse, dado que aquella vez lo habían hecho para conmemorar a los gremios, y pidiendo disculpas por lo que había sucedido un año atrás, en la inscripción ya estaba escrito: _Los últimos Juegos Mágicos._ Así que lo que les dijeron tampoco fue una gran sorpresa, Natsu fue el único que al no habérselo leído, se sorprendió pero estaba demasiado preocupado en Lucy como para pensar en otra cosa.

No la había podido ver en toda la semana, dado que ella no participaba y el equipo se reunía todas las noches, no pudo encontrar momentos para estar con ella, lo cual le desanimó.

Wendy dio su mayor esfuerzo en el combate para impresionar a Doranbolt, pero tampoco pudo verle o hablar con él, estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermana, y cuando pensaba en él se sentía egoísta, a pesar de que Kumiko había intentado que se lograsen ver, pues sabía el aprecio que le tenía al mayor.

Juvia se encontraba perdida, en su mundo, a Gray ya le había resultado extraño que en toda la semana no le persiguiera, y lo más gracioso es que lo echaba en falta, debía estar loco. Lisanna había visto a Juvia muy pero que muy desanimada, y entre Juvia y Natsu se había sentido fatal de no poder ayudar a ninguno de sus amigos.

Lucy y Levy después de terminarse el libro estaban que no daban pie con bola, el libro acababa con la muerte del fénix y del dragón, la princesa terminaba embarazada y tenía un hermoso hijo. Pero la historia terminaba muy triste, y después de leerlo se habían puesto a llorar.

Lucy había intentado hablar con Natsu en todo ese tiempo, pero después de ver como él y Lisanna hablaban más a menudo empezó a sospechar que se querían, y siempre que intentaba pasar un rato con Natsu aparecían los del equipo llevándoselo, así que tuvo suficiente tiempo con Levy para estar con ella, lo cual le gustaba pero echaba de menos a su amigo.

Como Kumiko se la pasaba como alma en pena vagando por las calles hasta muy tarde, Gajeel pasaba más tiempo con ella vigilándola, por la petición "amable" que Erza le había dado. Y Levy se sintió de lo más ruin al tener celos de su amiga.

Erza no había encontrado a Jellal por ninguna parte, y eso la desanimaba en medida, des de un comienzo supo que no le encontraría, lo triste fue confirmar sus suposiciones.

Macarov se sentía mal por sus hijos, era triste verlos tan desanimados, después de que le contaran lo de Kumiko le entraron unas ganas increíbles de matar al maestro del gremio de Sabertooth, pero fue detenido a tiempo por Laxus el cual le dijo que no era buena idea cabrearles.

Esa era otra, Mira había intentado por todos los medios hablar con Laxus durante toda la semana, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que la evitaba y eso la molestaba, pero como su hermana estaba de una forma algo extraña y preocupada por sus amigos, dejó su tema de lado.

Definitivamente, aquella semana parecía que todo Fairy Tail se encontraba desanimado.

Kumiko sentía unas ganas increíbles de llorar, de ira y tristeza a la vez, ya ni siquiera quería luchar, Wendy le agarraba la mano con fuerza. Ambos equipos de Fairy Tail habían preparado una estrategia con Mavis, la cual hacia que tuviesen que terminar combatiendo entre ellos, así ganase quien ganase de los dos equipos, Fairy Tail ganaría.

.

.

El sonido que daba comienzo a la batalla campal sonó y ambas se separaron dirigiéndose cada una a su puesto donde esperarían a los magos. Supieron que Sting había hecho un trueque con Minerva dejándola a ella a cargo del gremio como "maestra suplente" para que el pudiese participar, así que Mavis también ideó un plan con eso.

Todo fue bien, derrotaron a quienes Mavis tenía previsto que derrotarían, era ya el anochecer y parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección. Hasta que Sting apareció.

Se suponía que Sting tenía que luchar contra Natsu y este derrotarlo, pero el mago de luz había decidido ir a buscarla y ahora todo el plan se iría al traste.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- La voz de Kumiko sonó dura, amenazante. No iba a permitir que su hermano se creyera mejor. Sin embargo las ganas de llorar a mares la embargaron de nuevo.

-He venido a disculparme.

-¿¡Te crees que una disculpa arreglará lo que hiciste!?- Lanzó un ataqué hacia él y Sting lo esquivó con gran facilidad.

-Estando furiosa nunca has sabido luchar bien.

-¡Cállate!- Volvió a lanzarle un ataque.

-¡No lo aré! ¡Te hice daño y lo siento! ¡Quiero que me escuches!

-¡No quiero escucharte!- Volvió a atacarle, en vano.

-Bien, pues tendré que derrotarte para que me escuches.

Sting atacó a Kumiko con el rugido del dragón, y esta lo esquivó a duras penas.

-¡Esfera Explosiva del Dragón Blanco!- Kumiko logró darle a Sting en el hombro lo cual le paro el movimiento que iba a ejecutar.

La batalla continuó, hiriéndose mutuamente con golpes fuertes y certeros, en uno de los golpes que Sting le lanzó a Kumiko esta lo esquivó de milagro, pero su cabello resultó mal herido y su trenza fue cortada a la mitad, dejando libre el cabello recogido de Kumiko que ahora le llegaba por la espada en vez de por debajo del trasero.

-¡Me has cortado el pelo!- Le acusó.

-Tú me dejaste la cicatriz, me lo debías.

Kumiko lo miró con ira y siguieron el combate, estocadas y fuertes golpes que ambos recibían de su rival, ella estaba agotada, estaba perdiendo su mágia, sabía que no podría derrotarle con aquellos movimientos, necesitaba algo mas o perdería.

-¡Garra del Dragón Blanco!- Sting logró inmovilizar a su hermana y esta paró sintiendo como su cuerpo era frenado, su cuerpo no le respondía y sus huesos estaban bloqueados por la luz que emanaba de su pecho.

-¿¡Me escucharás ahora!?

-¡Jamás! ¡Me traicionaste!- Contestó a punto de llorar.

-¡Yo nunca te traicioné! ¡Nunca quise matarle, el me lo pidió! ¡Y sabes que es verdad, tú también conocías muy bien a nuestro padre!

-¡Mientes! ¡No eres más que un cobarde! ¡Mataste a nuestro padre y me abandonaste! ¡COBARDE! ¡No eres más que un hipócrita!

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Sting, pero también le hicieron reaccionar, su hermana no solo le odiaba por haber matado a su padre, si no por haberla dejado sola.

-¡Te busque por todas partes pero nunca te encontré!

-¡Basta!- Kumiko logró deshacerse del bloqueo, estaba a punto de terminar todo aquello.- ¡No eres más que un vil mentiroso! ¡TE ODIO!

Las garras comenzaron a crecer y escamas a formarse en su piel, esa no era ella y Sting lo sabía, su furia estaba tomando el control y debía hacer que se calamara antes de que agotara todas sus energías.

-¡Hikari por favor reacciona! ¡Esta no eres tú!

-¡Te dije que no volviese a llamarme así jamás!- Y preparó sus manos contra su oponente lista para dar el golpe final.

Sting vio lo que pensaba hacer y también se posicionó para contraatacar a su hermana.

-¡LUZ SAGRADA!- Gritó Kumiko contra Sting.

-¡NOVA SAGRADA!

Todos miraban expectantes a ambos hermanos que luchaban dando todo de sí, ambos estaban heridos, pero Sting aguantaba más que Kumiko.

Los hechizos chocaron, combatiendo entre ellos ambas luces, la Luz Sagrada de Kumiko era más oscura de lo normal y Sting lo notó. Una luz inmensa iluminó todo el campo donde los dos batallaban sin dejarles ver nada. Sting vio como su hermana recibía todo el impacto de ambas magias y salió corriendo en su auxilio nada mas la luz se divisó un poco.

-¡Hikari!

Allí estaba, tumbada en el suelo boca arriba mirando el cielo. Sting cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Feliz de que su hermana siguiera viva. _Es más fuerte de lo que recordaba…_

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que ambos respiraban con fuerza Kumiko intentó moverse y al ver que era imposible, desistió en el combate, ni siquiera podía hablar, no tenía fuerzas, sin embargo lo consiguió.

-Papá siempre decía… Que si luchabas… con un sentimiento muy fuerte, el ataque seria más potente…

-Así es.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué… no ha funcionado?- Kumiko hipó mientras unas lagrimas caían por su mejillas, seguía mirando el cielo carmesí, la noche estaba al caer.

-Porque tu corazón albergaba sentimientos negativos, sentiste ira y rencor, y nuestra magia no funciona así. En ti funciona diferente.

Kumiko sonrió con tristeza. _A pesar de todo me conoces tan bien… _

Sting, vaciló en hablar, no sabía si ahora Kumiko el escucharía, pero estaba tan herida que no podía moverse, ni escapar, así que decidió probar suerte y hablar. Estaba dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad.

-C-Cuando ocurrió lo de papá… No quise hacerlo, nunca quise hacerlo, me dijo que para ser un buen Dragon Slayer, para poder protegerte… Tenía que matarle- Sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquella conversación. -Él tenía la certeza de que seguías viva, así que antes de matarle, me dijo que te buscara, que no parase hasta encontrarte. Uno de los motivos por los que me uní a Sabertooth era para encontrarte, creí que si oías hablar de mí, me encontrarías, supongo que las cosas nunca salieron como lo planeé. Hubiese deseado pasar más tiempo contigo, que te unieras a Sabertooth, y que tuvieses la familia que te arrebaté, siento que las cosas no saliesen como quería. Perdóname, Hikari.- Agachó la cabeza, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de sus ojos.

Kumiko luchó por controlar su voz, para que fuese lo suficientemente entendible.

-Encontré… una familia, encontré… una familia que… me quiere.- Sting alzó la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo he visto.

Kumiko intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba demasiado débil, el golpe entero había impactado en ella, no podía moverse, así que con mucho esfuerzo logró girar la cabeza para mirar a Sting.

-Pero… echo de menos a mi antigua familia.

El mago de luz sonrió al oír aquellas palabras, y cuando fue consciente de que Kumiko intentaba levantarse se levanto para cogerla entre sus brazos. Se agachó y la cogió con suavidad, temiendo a no lastimarla, aun que no pudo evitar causarle daño al oír como gemía de dolor. Una vez acomodada Kumiko intentó hablar.

-Te… perdono, Onii-sama…

-Hika…- Agachó un momento la cabeza riendo por un momento al ver que seguía llamándola como a ella no le gustaba. –Perdón, Kumiko.

La maga de luz con esfuerzos negó con la cabeza en los brazos de su hermano.

-H-Hikari… está bien.

.

.

Mavis sonrió, al ver la imagen des de la pantalla, todos los magos habían podido ver aquella escena entre los hermanos, y algunas fans estallaron en gritos, locas por Sting. Mientras que Minerva veía como el mago de luz abrazaba a su hermana y sonreía con alegría, sintiéndose feliz por él. En otro momento lo negaría, pero ahora la competición podía irse al traste. Quizás no conseguirían que Kumiko se uniese a Sabertooth, pero habían conseguido a una buena, muy buena amiga y compañera para su gremio, y ahora entendía porque Fairy Tail amaba a todos sus compañeros.


End file.
